Serenity Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Roobear98
Summary: Serenity Potter (Girl!Harry) was always a strange girl. She was intelligent, cunning, and strange in every shape or form. Sorted into Slytherin, will she join the Dark Lord with his cause that leads to pain and destruction or stay with the light whose path leads to their downfall? Which side will prevail? Which will perish?
1. Wands and Wizarding Worlds

Title: Serenity Potter and the Philosophers' Stone

Author: GamerGirl16

Rating: K

AN: This is a story that follows the Philosophers' Stone except Harry is a girl. Serenity is placed in Slytherin and she is very manipulative and evil. Tom is in a run for his money…

Warning: Manipulative!Dumbledore, Weasley!Bashing (Besides CW, BW, F & GW) Granger!Bashing, Dark/Slytherin/Female!Harry

Pairings: LM/NM, BL/RL

Summary: Serenity Potter was always a strange girl. She was intelligent, cunning, and strange in every shape or form. Sorted into Slytherin, our famous girl climbs up the Slytherin power pole, gaining allies, tools and power that would even rival the Dark Lord. Will she join the Dark Lord with his cause that leads to pain and destruction or stay with the light whose path leads to their downfall? Will Serenity be able to destroy the old fool's forces in this oncoming war? Which side will prevail? Which will perish?

AN: There will be areas of writing directly taken from the books. Sometimes I need the original descriptions instead of what I think. Rowling knows best! J

**Chapter 1 **

**Wands and Wizarding Worlds**

The sun shone brightly down onto Diagon Alley. The long cobblestone street bustled with activity.

A stack of cauldrons outside a brick shop glinted from their polished surfaces. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible, said a sign hanging over top of them. All polished and waiting to be bought.

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys across from Eeylops had their noses pressed against a glass window that held model broomsticks. There were shops selling robes, telescopes and strange silver instruments, windows stacked high with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon….

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, a snowy white building that towered over top all the little shops, which was run by the goblin race, sat at in the middle of a fork in the alley. Standing in front of the burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. Standing about four feet from the ground the goblins had swarthy, clever faces, pointed beards, and long hands and feet. Inside the large white marble building there were about a hundred or so goblins that sat on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, or examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were many doors leading of the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

This is where our story starts…..

A dark cloaked figure strode forward to the counter, making its way to a free goblin. The black cloak hid the person stature and face from any prying eyes. The goblin looked up from where it was writing upon a piece of parchment.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." A pale, long fingered hand moved outside the folds of the fabric, pushing forward a silver key. "I would also like to see my vault and money advisor Senior Goblin Ragnabok first."

The goblin looked up from studying the silver key and nodded, motioning for another goblin to lead the figure away. Walking down one of the side hallways, the figure was led to a pair of silver doors. The goblin pushed the doors open and announced the presence to the Senior Goblin.

Ragnabok, a short, elderly goblin with pure white hair, a long pointed nose, long pointed ears, and gold glowing eyes, looked up and smiled showing off pointed yellow teeth. Senior Goblin was a very honorable title amongst goblins. It meant you looked over a certain family line, checking over finances and money income. It was a very hard title to obtain.

Ragnabok waved the goblin out of the room and turned to figure. He spoke in an aged voice:

"Ah. Ms. Potter. I was wondering when you would be coming to see me." The old goblin grinned evilly. "How are you these days? Looking forward to school?"

The young girl smirked from underneath the cloak. Pulling back the hood she revealed her face to her long time friend. Long, ebony black hair cascaded down her back, black bangs rested on her forehead to hide the famous lightening bolt shaped scar. She had pale unblemished skin, a small petite nose, rose petal shaped pink lips, high cheek bones and exquisite eyes. Jaded emerald irises shimmered with untold power and knowledge, curtained behind long lashes.

Serenity Lillian Potter smiled softly at Ragnabok. She had known this goblin from age seven and up.

Hearing of this world of magic that was secluded from everyone from her aunt though her aunt said they were all freaks, Serenity had traveled to the nearest library trying to discover something about the world that was just revealed to her. The old receptionist that ran the library began to wonder why a little girl with no guardian or adult present was pulling down every book that had to do with magic and reading them front to back. Curious, the woman had come over to ask what Serenity was looking for. The girl had looked at Mrs. Addams warily, though her face remained impassive. Deeming Mrs. Addams worthy enough to speak to, Serenity then told the woman about the story she had heard about a world unknown to some people, and about how she wanted to learn about it.

Mrs. Addams, the librarian, was surprised. This girl, she had thought, was either, a muggleborn, a lucky muggle that managed to hear about the wizarding world or a halfblood that grew up with their muggle guardians. She then asked what the girl's name was. Mrs. Addams was in for a heart attack to discover this girl, the savior, was oblivious to the world of magic.

Mrs. Addams then sat down across from Serenity and asked the simple of what she knew about magic. Mrs. Addams, being a squib, explained that there was a world out there that was undiscovered by those that held no magic at all. Hidden away from the world.

Mrs. Addams was a very smart squib and added a secret section to her library in case that there was a muggleborn that came around that had no idea about the magical world. There were mountains of ancient tomes, study guides, and notes on almost every subject in the wizarding world.

Serenity sat for hours concealed within that large space reading about this world she grew up away from. Mrs. Addams provided notebooks and utensils for Serenity to use. She took detailed notes on potions, astronomy, arithmancy (math), literature, language, and even culture upon different magical beings. She learned and thrived upon the knowledge within the pages of the books she read. Serenity began to think for herself, finding flaws in government and improvements to potions.

She was always quiet spoken, but when she did speak her musical voice could capture your attention. Serenity would speak to Mrs. Addams, a surrogate mother you could call her, about her discoveries and learning. Mrs. Addams would just sit and listen, captivated by the young girl's voice.

When Serenity turned seven she took her first trip to Diagon Alley, with the help of Mrs. Addams of course. Serenity studied everything around her. Mrs. Addams moved Serenity down the alley, explaining and pointing out things while the girl listened quietly. Mrs. Addams decided the best way to learn of Serenity's family was to go to Gringotts. That is how she met Ragnabok and learned of her family line and heritage.

As the years passed Serenity grew in knowledge and ideas. She took daily trips to the library to read and research and monthly trips to Diagon Alley, under disguise so she didn't get mobbed, to check over her money and purchase books that she would stuff in a magically expanded bag to read later.

Ragnabok could remember the small girl that had walked into his office.

(~FLASHBACK~)

Ragnabok looked up as the silver doors to his office swung open. Inside walked in one of the messenger goblins followed by an elderly human and a young, skinny black haired girl.

"Senior Ragnabok," The goblin bowed. "These women would like to speak to you about young Ms. Potter's vaults."

Ragnabok turned to look at the girl. She wore faded clothes, rags they were worthy to be called, and holey shoes. She was skinny in every way possible, to the point that the small sized shirt she wore was baggy. The girl was regarding him in return with an emotionless mask set in place.

Dismissing the goblin messenger, Ragnabok turned to the two. Gesturing them to sit, he hopped down from his high seated chair. Making his way to the front of his desk, Ragnabok stood in front of the two women.

"My name is Ragnabok, Senior Goblin in the Potter vaults and finances." He spoke into the room. The girl watched him with slight interest. She cocked her head to the side in a silent question. Then, stretching out her hand the girl spoke in perfect Gobbledegook, the language of the goblins:

**"Hello Senior Goblin Ragnabok. I'm Serenity Potter. It is an honor to meet one that is so high up in goblin status." **Her voice was cool and collected. It was laced with a respectful tone and calming demeanor.

Ragnabok stared at the girl in shock. Not many humans now a days took the time to learn their language, and to speak it so fluently no doubt. This girl was smart, he had to give her that, and he liked it when someone knew what they were doing. She also wore a mask and he could see it. However, her eyes, the power her eyes held made the Senior Goblin silently give the girl respect. Ragnabok clasped her thin, pale hand in his wrinkled one and responded with a feral grin and oily voice:

**"And it is an honor to meet the one that owns the money I look after. Welcome to the Wizarding World Ms. Potter"**

(~END FLASHBACK~)

Serenity's lips twitched upwards as she looked down at Ragnabok, who was only a head shorter than her, and enveloped him in a light hug. Many would think this a strange behavior between a human and goblin, but with the way Ragnabok and Serenity knew each other, it didn't matter.

Chuckling, Ragnabok took his seat at his high desk across from Serenity. He shuffled some papers he was working on to the side and pulled out thick manila folder from a drawer in his desk. He slid it to Serenity who flipped it open, reading over the documents.

"Your finances are all up to shape and the shops you have invested in are all running smoothly." Ragnabok stated as Serenity spread out the different documents. "Also," He continued. "The Edmund Allgery, I believe, informed me to update you about the production of the Firebolt broom. He said he would be able to get the model down in a year or two."

Edmund Allgery was a man that wanted the broom company in Diagon Alley to help him in the development of his broom design. When they declined his offer, Edmund stormed out of the shop cursing in German. Serenity, ten years of age at the time, had overheard the situation and decided that…. it would be beneficial to 'help'.

Serenity approached Edmund and offered to loan him the money to produce the broom. Giving him the sum of money he needed to purchase supplies and to hire the certain people to help make it.

Edmund, after thanking Serenity repeatedly, promised to update her on the progress of the Firebolt and that when he got a contract from the broom making company, he would send her the first broom he had handmade. The first Firebolt to have been created. Edmund even joked about signing it so that when the Firebolt took hold in the broom community that Serenity's broom would be priceless.

Serenity moved the papers around until she found the one she was looking for. It was a yellowing parchment that is charmed to state all her vaults, along with the contents, family rings, heirlooms, houses left to her and many others.

(AN: This is the parchment)

**_Name: Serenity Lillian Potter_**

**_Birth Date: July 31, 1988_**

**_Father: James Marcus Potter_**

**_Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_**

**_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Godparents: _**

**_Sirius Allen Black (godfather/imprisoned)_**

**_Severus Tobias Snape (secondary godfather/denied of taking in goddaughter by magical guardian)_**

**_Admedora Helena Tonks nee Black (godmother/denied of taking in goddaughter by magical guardian)_**

**_Narcissa Kaleigh Malfoy nee Black (secondary godmother/denied of taking in goddaughter by magical guardian)_**

**_Creature Inheritance:_**

**_Fae Inheritance/Evans' Line (Age 13) _**(AN: Will be explained later.)

**_Abilities:_**

**_Wandless Magic_**

**_Nonverbal Magic_**

**_Photographic Memory_**

**_Ambidextrous_**

**_Potions Enhanced Hearing_**

**_Potions Enhanced Smell_**

**_Potions Enhanced Sight_**

**_Potions Enhanced Touch_**

**_Shadow Elemental _** (AN: Will be explained later.)

**_Earth Elemental _**(AN: Also will be explained later.)

**_Parseltoungue _**

**_Natural Animangus_**

**_Bilingual (Magical and Muggle)_**

**_Vaults: _**

**_Le Fay Vault – 988,000,000,000,000,000 gold, 500,000,000,000,000 silver, 900,000,000,000 bronze, 800,000,000,000 gems, 750,000,000,000 tomes_**

**_Potter Vault – 300,000,000,000 gold, 500,000 silver, 900,000 bronze; 54,000,000 gems; 16,000 tomes_**

**_Black Family Vault (left to in will by last heir) – 600,000,000,000 gold, 800,000,000 silver, 400,000 bronze; 56,000,000 gems; 26,000 tomes_**

**_1_****_st_****_ Trust Vault (left by the Potters) – 500,000 gold, 70,000 silver, 2,000 bronze; 780 gems, 60 tomes_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ Trust Vault (left by Remus Aaron Lupin) – 2,000 gold, 300 silver, 10 bronze; 40 gems, 100 tomes_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ Trust Fund (left by Sirius Black) – 200,000 gold, 50,000 silver, 700,000 bronze; 6,000 gems, 3,000 tomes_**

**_Family Rings:_**

**_Le Fay Ring_**

**_Potter Family Ring _**

**_Lillian Evans' Wedding Band_**

**_Black Heir Ring _**

**_Honorary Marauder Ring_**

**_Heirlooms:_**

**_Le Fay Journal_**

**_Le Fay Map to Underground_**

**_Invisibility Cloak (Location unknown)_**

**_Marauders' Map (Location unknown)_**

**_James Potter's Personal Journals_**

**_Lily Evans' Personal Journals _**

**_Lily Evans' Circlet_**

**_Sirius Black's Motorcycle_**

**_Sirius Black's Pranking Study Guide_**

**_Lupin's Study Guide to Becoming an Animangus _**

**_Lupin's Album _**

**_Residential Houses:_**

**_Le Fay Underground City (Location Unknown)_**

**_Le Fay Castle, Underground (Location Unknown)_**

**_Potter Family Castle, North America (Current Residents)_**

**_Potter Home, Godrics Hallow (Destroyed) _**

**_Prevell Home, Unknown _**

**_#12 Grimmauld Place, London_**

**_Black Castle, Ireland _**

**_Black Vacation Home, Canada_**

**_Black Villa, Rome_**

**_Businesses Owned in Wizarding World:_**

**_Le Fay Underground City Shops, Owner_**

**_½ Firebolt Co. (Germany), Silent Partner_**

**_½ of Flourish and Blotts (Diagon Alley), Book Supplier and Funding_**

**_¼ Madam Malkin's (Diagon Alley), Designer_**

**_¼ Allen's Apothecary (Diagon Alley), Herb Provider _**

**_Little Pet Shop of Horrors (Knockturn Alley), Owner _**

(AN: End of parchment)

"I would like to claim my vaults Ragnabok." Serenity drawled. Usually one would have to wait until they come of age to claim their other vaults, unless, the head of the family allows the heir to claim the vaults early. Serenity being the Head of the Potter Family was allowed to make this call.

"Very well." He responded. Ragnabok pulled out a large stone basin from under his desk. Runes in the goblin language were carved around the rim of the bowl. He handed Serenity a silver knife, also covered in goblin runes. "You will need to place three drops of your blood in this bowl. Your blood signature will be recognized and the family rings will appear. You then may place them on yourself so the vaults will recognize you."

Serenity nodded and brought the sharp utensil to her left thumb. Slicing a minor cut upon the digit, Serenity then let three drops of crimson drip into the bowl. The blood seemed to sink into the stone beneath it, leaving no trace. At first nothing happened, and then a hissing smoke curled up from the stone bottom. A golden, silver and black metal like substances leaked from the bottom of the bowl. The metals curled and formed into multiple rings.

Five rings were placed in a circle inside the basin. Serenity leaned forward and picked up the first. The ring was made of pure gold. A red ruby was set in the middle of the ring while small diamonds was placed on either side. The Potter Family ring. Serenity then examined the others. The Black Heir ring was made of strings of black metal that weaved around each other like vines. Small green emeralds were set all the way around. Her mother's wedding band was plain gold, no gems or stones set into the metal. An inscription was carved on inside of the band; _Till death do us part, may our love never die._ Elegant yet simple. The Marauders' ring was also made of silver. A large amber colored stone sat at the top. The Le Fay ring was made of silver also, though purple stones adjourned it all the way around, each stone varying in different sizes.

Serenity placed the Black's ring on the second middle finger of her right hand. The Le Fay and Potter rings went on her right middle finger besides the other. The Marauder ring went on her left hand, upon her second middle finger. The wedding band went on left pinky, for it was something special. Once all of the rings were in place there was a soft golden glow came to each of them.

"You are now the owner of the Le Fay, Potter and Black vaults. You may have access to all of your vaults as well as the houses, besides the ones you haven't already had access to, and heirlooms left to you. You will also be able to take over your seats in Wizengamot as well as be known as Lady Potter-Black-Le Fay. Though Le Fay will only bring unwanted attention, I believe you wanted to keep a low profile?" Ragnabok smirked after the glow had receded.

Serenity caressed the rings that now decorated her fingers while she nodded. Each one special in their own way. After a lengthy silence she spoke:

"Can you please have the other vaults moved to my personal vault? Also can you remove my magical guardian from having any say over me? I suggest the old fool wont' alerted of this?" Serenity suggested coldly. She didn't want the old meddling fool to find out of her independence from the Light. Serenity was more Neutral leaning towards Dark.

Ragnabok grunted in response. Serenity smirked and adjusted her cloak, pulling the hood over head. The pair exited the office and made their way back to the entrance room. It was busy today. Packs of wizards, witches and children all going to withdraw money then leaving to go purchase the items they needed. Ragnabok spoke briefly with one of the other goblins about Serenity's vaults being moved. The two then slipped down one of the offside tunnels.

Entering one of the magical carts that Gringotts used to get around, Serenity regally sat down besides Ragnabok in the front. Glaring half-heartedly at the girl, he moved to begin the journey down to her vaults. The cart sped of at a fast speed that made one's eyes water.

The car jerked to a complete stop in front of a pair of silver double doors. Different carvings, of Serenity's idea, decorated the doors. Two twin dragons reared on either side while rose brambles outlined the doors completely. Small silver roses sat amongst the thorny weavings. The cool thing about the door was that the mural moved.

The dragons would rear up on their hind legs and curl their tails around on the doors. The brambles would stretch out as if they were growing while the roses would bloom at random times. Serenity had designed the look and absolutely loved it.

Ragnabok took her key, a silver key with two prongs and a black stone set in the handle, turned it in the key hole of the doors and stepped back, letting the doors swing open, revealing a large dark room. They both stepped inside. Once they crossed the threshold, torches along the wall flared to life, lighting the whole area.

The vault was at least a football field in length and thirty feet up to reach the ceiling. Large mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins were spread around the room. Gems, varying in size and color, were stacked in neat piles according to type of gem they were. Alcoves carved out of the stone walls held books, ancient tomes, journals and rolled scrolls from all the different vaults. Weapons leaned against the walls or were hung up on mahogany racks. A large stone slab in the center of the room held the heirlooms past down to Serenity. Other objects, like chests holding clothes, children's toys, paintings, and potion vials, were scattered around the expanse.

Serenity moved to the center of the room and pulled out three matchbox sized items. Sitting them down on the floor, she waved her hand over top and they grew in size to become large trunks. Serenity then waved her hand sideways across her body and all the books, scrolls, and photo albums all rushed into the air, disappearing into one of the expandable trunks. Another wave and the clothes, paintings, and toys were all packed away into the second trunk. She would put those away in her home for safe keeping. Weaponry, such as knives, swords, shields with the family crests branded to the front, bows with arrows, and poisons, were also stored in the last trunk.

She then pulled a small black drawstring bag from the inside of her cloak and went over to the nearest pile of gold. She placed a large sum of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts into the pouch for spending.

Tying the bag back onto her waist, Serenity reshrunk the trunks and cast a wandless feather light charm on them. She stuffed them into her pocket and turned to the heirlooms in the middle of the room.

Two different stacks of thin black books sat off to the side. Those were her parents' journals. A thick brown book with the name Sirius Allen Black labeled on the front in black lettering sat beside a silver circlet with a large emerald set in the center while smaller emeralds hung from loops and dangled downward. A tiny black motorbike, propped up by a miniature kickstand, leaned by two books. One had a picture slid into the cover. It showed an auburn haired woman, Lily Evans, a scruffy black haired man, James Potter, a rugged amber eyed man, Remus Lupin, a long curly black haired man, Sirius Black, and a tubby mousey haired man, Peter Pettigrew all waving into the camera. The other book had the sketch on the cover of a large, male white-tailed deer in the center, a medium sized black dog to the right, a scruffy brown colored wolf to the left, and a small brown rat in the front. An old brown leather back book, thick with knowledge, sat underneath her parent's journals. The Le Fay journal. The Underground Map rested underneath every thing spread out upon the stone slab.

Serenity placed her parent's and Le Fay journal inside a leather rucksack along with the map, album, books, and miniature bike. She then took the circlet; cleared away her bangs and placed it daintily on top of her head. The little emeralds rested on her forehead, cool to the touch on her pale skin. The emeralds matched the color of Serenity's eyes and she could see why her mother left it to her. Her lightning bolt shaped scar was now visible for all to see, she would need to keep her hood in place so as not to get mobbed.

Serenity exited her vault with Ragnabok in toe. The silver doors shut with a clang behind them as they climbed back into the cart.

~XxX~

Serenity said a quick goodbye to the Senior Goblin before briskly making her way through the crowds.

Once she exited Gringotts Bank, Serenity sighed softly. She pulled out the list she needed to purchase for Hogwarts.

**_Hogwarts School_**

**_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry _**

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

**_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _****by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic _****by Bathilda Bagshot**

**_Magical Theory _****by Adalbert Waffling**

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _****by Emeric Switch**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _****by Phyllida Spore**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions _****by Arsenius Jigger**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _****by Newt Scamander **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _****by Quentin Trimble**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand _**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_1 set glass or crystals phials_**

**_1 telescope_**

**_1 set brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YAERS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS_**

'Well, scratch off the course books. I already have all of those and more.' Serenity mused silently to herself. 'The owl, cauldron, phials, telescope, and brass scales are also taken care of.'

So she just needed to get was a wand and the uniform, minus the gloves. Serenity already had a familiar that was currently lazing around the PotterCastle, where she was currently living. She also had to get a few other things like potion ingredients for back home.

Drawing herself up to full height, which wasn't much, she stalked forward onto the main road of Diagon Alley.

Serenity went to the Allen's Apothecary first to grab her ingredients. The apothecary was fascinating which made up for the horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs (that Serenity helped supply), dried roots (again she helped provide), and bright powders (she made) lined the walls: bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

Allen Sander, the man who owned the apothecary, stood behind the counter. He had brown thinning hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, set behind square shaped spectacles. He wore potion stained robes that were old and patched. He looked up as Serenity came to stand in front of the counter.

"I need the standard supplies for the school year and some others." Serenity passes him a slip of paper with the ingredients written in elegant, spidery scrawl. Allen scowled at the girl and snatched the paper from her hand. "I need four ounces of dragon claw powder, 6 frog hearts, one large dung beetle, and a moon blossom." Serenity supplied Allen, who looked thoughtful after reading and hearing what she needed.

He didn't ask what they were for and went of to get her needed supplies. He returned and wrapped each of the ingredients before handing them over so she could place them in her rucksack.

"So you are starting school this year? Because if you aren't able to provi-" Allen started to criticize her with a sneer for not being able to still give him the herbs he needed before he was cut off.

"I will still provide some of your wares." Serenity cut him off coolly.

She left, before he could say anymore, to go get her robes.

~XxX~

"Now all I need is a wand." Serenity murmured to herself after exiting _'Madam Malkin's: Robes for All Occasions'_.

The wand shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read;_ 'Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' _A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Serenity made her way inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair by the door. Serenity felt, strangely, as though she had entered Mrs. Addams very strict library once again. She looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some odd reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very essence around the shop hummed with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," Said a soft voice. Serenity's cloaked head jerked to her left to see an old man standing just a few paces away from her. His wide, pale eyes shining like full moons through the gloom of the shop.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the famous wand maker, Mr. Ollivander." Serenity drawled.

"Would you be so kind as to remove your hood Ms. Potter." Mr. Ollivander asked. "I would like to see your face." Serenity casually pulled back her hood. "Ah yes. You have your mother's eyes. It only seemed like yesterday…" She tuned him out while he droned on.

She was cut out of her owns thoughts to a: "Which is your wand arm Ms. Potter?"

"Ambidextrous." She responded. Mr. Ollivander looked at her with smile.

"Being able to use both arms is a rare gift in the magical world. Not many can use both. Left handedness is also a hard to find here." He spoke wistfully while he measured her.

Mr. Ollivander then began handing her wands. Sometimes she would give it a wave or have it ripped out of her hand the next. She went through box after box. Wand after wand and yet none of them seemed to work.

"Hmmm… It would seem you cannot find the right wand." Mr. Ollivander said stroking the faint white stubble on his chin. "We could try….. a custom made wand?"

"A custom made wand?" Serenity spoke softly.

"Indeed," Mr. Ollivander murmured. "I have not had to forge a custom made wand in years, though I would not find that highly a shock for whom we are speaking of." He said looking Serenity up and down. Mr. Ollivander shrugged and moved to the back of the store. "Come here child." Serenity followed the crazy old wand-maker to the back of the shop.

Mr. Ollivander opened a varnished wood door at the back of the shop and said, "This leads to where I make my wands." Upon entering, Serenity looked around. It was a very spacish room. The brown walls were lined with bookcases and shelves, jars of powder, hairs, liquids, blocks of wood and other strange objects floating in preserving liquids or laying on drying wracks rested around the dim room. A shabby work table with a gray stone bowl sat in the middle of the room. The bowl had runes carved into the rim, runes that she recognized as elven.

"This," Mr. Ollivander supplied, pointing to the bowl, "is runic bowl. When one goes to make a wand they place inside the objects of the wand's making and it will swirl with magic. The ingredients will form together to create the wand." Mr. Ollivander went around to the other side of the table, standing across from Serenity.

"Now," He said, studying her, "to make your wand, you need to sense what is calling to you. All cores and woods call to a wizard or witch, but to find and make the right wand the core and wood need to have a strong effect on your magic. Strong enough to help you channel your magical core. Each ingredient to a wand means something to the wizard." Mr. Ollivander lectured. Serenity listened intently to his misty voice.

"Close your eyes and try to sense what is calling to you. For what seems right." Mr. Ollivander hinted. Serenity took a deep breath and let her eyes fall closed. She stood there for a moment, breathing deeply, when her breath suddenly evened out. She could here the magic. Each core and piece of wood in the room singing a melody. Some were faint while others stronger. It was like she was in a trance.

Serenity moved forward, eyes still closed, and began to walk around the room. Sometimes pausing to feel an object that was calling to her to see if it was right or just immediately picking it up. Each time she picked out an object she would return to Mr. Ollivander, setting down on the table. By the fourth object she brought back, Mr. Ollivander's eyes were as large as dinner plates. Serenity breathed in deeply and let her eyes flutter open.

The objects that had called to her were, a block of speckled grayish white wood (it reminded her of a block of ash), a pure black feather that was so black it almost looked blue, a jar of dark colored dirt that it was difficult to determine what the original color was, and a green gem that matched the color of Serenity's eyes. Mr. Ollivander looked amazed by what she picked out.

"Never in all my years…." Mr. Ollivander whispered. He looked at her with big shining eyes. "What you have chosen…."

"What have I chosen?" Serenity asked, truly intrigued. She hadn't found any books on wand making for there weren't many.

"You picked out more than one core." Mr. Ollivander spoke hoarsely. "No one I have ever had the pleasure of serving has had a double core wand. And for you to have a triple core wand at that!" Serenity's eyes narrowed in on the items and studied them.

"How?" She asked sharply. "I have only read little on wandlore. I have never heard about this."

"Multiple cored wands are rare, for usually a wizard or witch would only need one core to maintain their power." Mr. Ollivander murmured. Then he leaned in closer. "They say that Merlin himself was the last known wizard to have multiple cores, and yet he was said to only have two." Serenity paused in thought. If _Merlin,_ the most powerful magical person that ever lived, had only two wand cores while she had THREE… It made her wonder. Mr. Ollivander continued over her musings:

"You have chosen some rare ingredients. Each Dark. The wood you have chosen is ash wood. Ash wood means power and magnitude and takes one of great power to wield it." Ollivander spoke, gazing intently at Serenity. "We will expect great things from you Ms. Potter." He paused for a moment. "Now, onto the cores you have chosen." He pointed to the feather. "The feather is that of a Hellfire phoenix. The phoenix of shadows. Hellfire phoenixes are rare and extinct. I only manage to have this feather in my stock because it was inherited to me when I took over the shop from my great grandfather. And even I don't know how he got a hold of it! To have this core it means, darkness and immortality. Phoenixes are perceived as Light while this breed of phoenix is considered Dark due to its control of the shadows. The jar is ground ebony stone. This fine grained dust symbolizes profit and eternal night." Mr. Ollivander watched her with his misty eyes. Serenity eyes flicked away from the intense stare to focus onto the last item she picked.

"It is surprising you would pick out this gem." Mr. Ollivander mumbled, picking it up. "This is an emerald as you can already see. This symbolizes patience, wisdom and growth. It is not considered a core but an outer core. You would put this on the handle and it will help channel your magic." Serenity looked over all of the ingredients to make HER wand. This was going to be a very powerful weapon.

"Now all we have to do is this." Mr. Ollivander continued. He placed the block of ash wood in the elven runic bowl first, then the feather. Mr. Ollivander poured the ebony black dust onto the pile in the bowl as well. The gem went in on top of it all. He then, unexpectedly grabbed Serenity's arm and pricked here index finger with a long thin needle. He moved her hand over the stone bowl and let five drops of blood fall on to the wand ingredients.

As soon as the last drop of blood hit, the ingredients began to spin and spin until they were nothing but a colorful swirl. Smoke rose into the air while sparks shot out of the rim, hissing as they flew through the air. The runes all around the bowl began to glow with a golden light that grew in brightness with each passing second. Both Serenity and Mr. Ollivander had to look away. Then there was a ringing in her ears that grew in intensity to the point she had to cover them. Soon the light that was shining through her eyelids in bright intensity, but…slowly they began ebbing away.

Serenity opened her eyes hesitantly while pulling her hands away from her ears. The golden glow had completely disappeared, leaving the room in dim light again. Mr. Ollivander moved to the table and peered into the bowl. A toxic black sludge was left in the basin. He reached in without hesitation until all of his hand was submerged in the black liquid. Withdrawing his hand, he pulled out a thin piece of wood that dripped with the liquid.

Using the towel on the table Mr. Ollivander began to wipe the wand clean. Serenity watched with slight awe. She would have to ask if Mr. Ollivander had any books on making wands.

The wand was, if anything, beautiful. The handle was a deep ebony black; the emerald was set near the bottom of the hilt, glinting with powerful magic. The rest of the wand was the color of the ash wood. The wand was thin and looked like it could be snapped easily.

"Do not underestimate its fragile look." Mr. Ollivander's misty voice drifted to the forefront of her mind, pulling her back to reality. "It is stronger than a dragon's armor." He looked up at Serenity. He held it out to her, handle first. Serenity hesitated for a moment, taking in the structure of the wand. After a moment, she boldly reached out and closed her hand around the hilt.

When her hand closed around the base of the wand, a surge of magical energy rushed up her arm and into her body. Golden sparks spouted from the tip of the wand while warmth flowed up and down her body, licking and caressing her magical core. Her eyes glowed with the new found power, as a golden light engulfed her body as the wand's magic intermixed with its holder's.

Serenity heaved forward, panting slightly. The mere power that the wand had shown left her feeling drained. Regaining her breath after a moment, she straightened and met the old man's eyes. Mr. Ollivander was watching her with awe.

"You will be great, Ms. Potter." He whispered, getting over his shock of the magical power. "We can expect great things from you. Great things Ms. Potter."

Serenity closed her eyes, reveling in the magic that her wand held. This was interesting. She would have to write a research journal about this and get some texts on wands. Well now she knew what she was going to do for the rest of the summer.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Serenity asked, tiredly. "Do you have any books on wands?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled happily and rushed out of the room.

~XxX~

After leaving the dusty shop with her new wand tucked away in her sleeve and a stack of books and scrolls on wandlore, wand making, and famous wand makers tucked away in her rucksack, Serenity moved to the Floo Network. It was a series of fireplaces that could be used for traveling from one place to another.

She waited patiently in long line in front of the one fireplace. The person traveling the Floo Network would take some Floo powder and throw it into the fire, making the flames turn to a fluorescent green. The person would then step into the fire and call out their destination. The Network would then send you off to your destination.

Serenity stepped forward and took a pinch of the silvery powder and tossed it onto the flames. The fire roared upwards, turning to a bright green. She quickly moved inside and called out, quietly:

"PotterCastle, North America."

A sharp pull behind her navel sped her of to the place she had considered home for four years.

(AN: I love Serenity and how I have her all dark. Hope you enjoy!)


	2. Potter Castle and Shopping Trips

**Chapter 2**

**Potter Castle and Shopping Trips**

PotterCastle, surrounded in a large forest in North American territory, stood proud and tall in a large clearing. The grand stone castle was seated in the center of the large green space.

Tall pines, oaks, and maples fenced in the 50 square miles of land the castle sat on. The forest surrounding held many magical creatures and dangers to people that decided to wander around. The castle's many wards, strong barriers of magic that hide the land, kept nosy muggles and wizarding folk away, also had additional anti-apparition, portkey, and specialized Floo Network wards. It was all private property. All 260 square miles of it.

A large wrought iron gate opened to a large winding cobblestone path lined with the ancient trees. About a mile down the road the trees opened to a large clearing filled with wildflowers where Potter castle stood. The castle had many archways, huge bay windows, turrets, and towers. Two dragon-like gargoyles sat on either side of the steps leading up to the castle's main door. These dragons were charmed to guard the attack unwanted guests.

Lying beside the ancient home, a large blue pond was teeming with magical and non-magical life. Cherry blossom trees stood at attention at the water's edge, a breeze gently blowing pink and white petals onto the surface of the clear water. Greenhouses filled with exotic plants for potion making and decoration sat near the edge of the forest near the back of the house. A Quidditch pitch for practice and mock games stood in the distance along a narrow dirt path.

The large oak doors swung into a spacious foyer. Hallways branched off the main passages to the dining hall, ballroom, healing ward, kitchen, training rooms, library, and conveniently, an indoor pool. Steps led down to the basement where the potions lab, dungeons, and storage areas laid. Leading up stairs to the other floors were guest rooms, personal family quarters and meeting rooms. The towers had been remodeled for large families that decided to come over.

The top floor was forbidden for a reason. That was Serenity's personal quarters. Only the hired house elves could gain access to these rooms. She had her own quarters, office, library, training room, and storage.

Serenity was currently in her rounded office. The large room held tall black varnished bookshelves filled with personal research journals, informational texts, and scrolls lined the walls. A huge desk sat in front of a bay window that looked across the grounds. Papers and files littered one side of the black desk while a modernized computer sat on the other end.

Serenity's spidery scrawl covered the journal she was currently working on. She loved writing, whether it is informational texts, fantasy (one of her favorites), poetry, historical, science fiction, or plays, it did not matter, she would write it. She had already written multiple novels, textbooks, poems, and musicals that she planned to get published later in life.

(AN: Here's a list of some stuff Serenity has written, along with descriptions of each one.)

**_Muggle Discoveries: From the Ancient to the Recent_**

This textbook states the muggles' discoveries from the most ancient inventions to the most recent developments, like cars, animal cloning, and gaming systems. It also lists muggle discoveries that could improve the magical world.

**_Governmental Flaws; What They Are Doing Wrong and How Do We Improve _**

This well researched nonfictional text lists the problems Serenity found in the Ministry of Magic's government. It also had good and reasonable ideas to help make the government better.

**_What They Consider Monsters; What I Consider People_**

Most of the Ministry considers magical creatures, like half-breeds, vampires, werewolves, merfolk, and goblins monsters. Serenity considers all creatures intelligent. This book takes you into the societies of each of the criticized magical beings; their families, actual interviews of beings charged for what are considered crimes by the Ministry, and their ways of life.

**_Enhanced Potions in the Making_**

This research journal tells you ways to make your potions' taste and smell better, ways to cut the ingredients that improve the potions' brewing, extra ingredients that could make the potion more potent, and what best equipment to use that makes brewing easier.

(End of list.)

Serenity placed her ball point pen on top of her desk and massaged her left hand. Though she was ambidextrous, Serenity used her left arm more than her right. Standing, she exited the office and made her way down to the castle's foyer. Serenity only had three days until she would have to leave for Hogwarts and she wanted to purchase a few things she came to love since she took residents in North America.

Pulling on her boots, along with a jeans jacket over a black tank top, Serenity grabbed her purse, holding banking cards that connected to muggle banks, as well as Gringotts, that she had set up. She exited the castle and made her way down the long drive to the edge of the apparition wards.

Upon arriving at the edge, she stepped into the shadows and promptly sunk down into the shadows.

(AN: Basically called shadow travel, where she can travel from shadow to shadow in different places. It may be slower but more discreet and safe than apparating.)

~XxX~

The small town of Bucyrus bustled with activity. Streets filled with cars, sidewalks in front of stores and cafés held groups of people walking along, and small old town styled shops lined the streets. Smells of fast food, car exhaust, and sewer spread around the small city as sounds of cars, construction sites, and people shouting out to others could be heard all around.

Serenity moved out of the alley she had crawled through the shadows to from PotterCastle and moved down the street. Serenity made her way to a Wal-Mart, a store that provided all you needed for traveling and everyday life. She always came to Ohio because it quiet and discreet to the Wizarding World.

She slipped from the crowd and into the store. Getting a cart for her supplies, Serenity maneuvered it down the snack aisle. One thought was on her mind, 'CANDY'. During her trips back in forth between Great Britain and America, she learned American candy is much better than Britain's. She grabbed three ten packs of Hershey single chocolate bars. Next into her cart three bags of funsize Nestle Crunch, Snickers, Three Musketeers, and Butterfingers, each. Several large boxes of Gobstoppers joined the rest of the selected candy. Two bags of Smarties and Double Bubblegum followed.

Moving to the single bars area, Serenity figured it would not hurt to get some of those either. Two dozen bars of Twix, Reese's, Milky Way, Babe Ruth's, and Rolo's were tossed inside.

Serenity decided on some non-chocolate candy would be good as well. Four bags each of Jolly Ranchers, Skittles, Laffy Taffy, Twizzlers, Nerds, and Extremes made their way onto the pile. Her sweet tooth satisfied, she moved her cart to the chips.

Six large bags of Doritos, three in Cool Ranch and three in Nacho Cheese flavor were selected. Two bags of Cheetos, Lay's Sour Cream and Onion and Original, and Tortilla chips each were added. Ten canisters of Pringles Originals were chosen as well. Her cart now filled to the brim, almost overflowing, was guided to the check out lanes.

Edna, am eldely women who knew Serenity as a regular, scanned her items quickly. The woman gave Serenity an imploring look, simply saying, 'Tell Me!'. Edna was a short, squat woman, who almost always had a smile gracing her rounded face. Her eyes were a soft comforting sky blue and she gave a presence and aura of calmness.

"I'm going to a boarding school in Scotland where my parents went." Serenity said simply.

Edna knew Serenity had never known her parents, so Edna did not lecture Serenity about the sudden change.

"Do you want me to store this in the back to pick up later?" Asked Edna. "Cause' if I was going this far away, I would be buying more stuff." Serenity responded with a nod while Edna called for an assistant named Danny to come to check #2.

Serenity's first bill was $223. 44. She swiped her bank card just as Danny arrived. He was instructed to take Serenity's things to the back loading area and then to help her with the rest of her shopping.

Serenity chose a fresh cart and rolled over to the soup and salsa section. Just as she was placing six jars of regular spicy salsa in the cart, Danny made his reappearance.

"Do you need any help?" He asked eagerly. Danny was wearing the traditional work uniform which consisted of a blue vest asking if you need help with a smiley face. Under the vest, he wore a Counting Crows t-shirt. A pair of baggy black pants completed the ensemble. His hair was gelled into short black spikes with blond highlights. Danny still had a boyish face, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yes actually." Serenity said in a calm, collective voice. "I need four cases each of the Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, and Sunkist. All 24 packs. Put them all in the back and have Edna ring them up. I will pay for it when I am done."

"Sure thing," he replied and then left.

In the cereal aisle, Serenity picked up ten boxes each of Gushers, Fruit Rollups, and chocolate Poptarts. The young witch then added Graham crackers and Marshmallows, planning on making Smores.

Finally deciding she had enough junk food to last her ten month trip to Scotland, Serenity set off for the freezer area of the store. Planning on getting some heat up pizzas.

Twenty boxes, five of plain cheese, five of pepperoni, five of meat lovers, and five of banana peppers, piled into the cart just when she was rejoined by Danny.

"Are you having a party or something." Danny inquired, a surprised look on his face.

"No. I am leaving the country to go to a boarding school in Scotland. I need the home essentials before I go." Serenity replied with a small smile.

Danny, who was sixteen and working part time while attending high school, nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Last summer my folks and I went to France for a month. Man, did I want food I could actually identify."

Serenity snorted quietly in amusement. Then Danny asked with slight concern:

"How are you going to get this all back to the house?"

"Truck." Serenity lied easily. Of course she didn't have a truck, or even a driver's license.

"You don't seem old enough to drive." Danny said looking Serenity up and down. "No offence, but you are tiny. I doubt you could see over the wheel."

"No I can't drive, but I have… hired help to assist me." Serenity smirked, leaning on the handle of the cart. By hired help she means house elves. But she could easily place the memory of a truck being loaded and driving away in Danny's mind.

"Oh. Came prepared." Danny chuckled and paused. "You need me to take that back?" He asked, gesturing to the full cart.

"Yes. Thank you Danny." Serenity replied, pushing the cart to him.

Serenity moved to the school supply section after locating another cart. A couple of packages of Gelly Roll colored pens, five packs of 12 wooden pencils, six pink erasers, a electric pencil sharpener, a new box of 100 Crayola colored pencils, and sketching chalk were placed inside along with two White Out pens. Serenity placed two sketch books in the cart, as well as 15 new lined paper notebooks. Canvases, fresh oil paints, new brushes, and oil remover followed.

Serenity's second and final bill, when she pushed her third cart into check out #2, added up to $673.51. Together with her first bill, she had spent a total of $896.95.

(AN: I thank Shadow Adams for the ideas on the shopping trip. I cite all that is his written ideas so it is not referred to as stealing. Oh! If you, Shadow Adams, are reading this, I love your story and love the shopping trip you wrote about. It was amusing. LOL!)

Moving to the back, Serenity non-verbally and wandlessly planted the wanted memory in Danny's mind. While the sixteen year-old stood, eyes glazed over, Serenity waved her hand and changed the security cameras' memories to fit Danny's description, and called for a team of house elves. When all the groceries disappeared after the elves, Serenity then shadowed away.

~XxX~

Once at home, Serenity then personally began to pack. The beverages and food that could spoil were placed in a blue cooler that had an expandable and non-spoil charm placed on it. The art supplies were placed in a black suitcase, along with her new journals, three ring file folders for organizing her school work, a hole-punch, and an easel. A charmed black and silver-lined trunk held her school robes and additional clothing.

A black leather bag that was expandable now held her writing research and muggle books. The books and stories that she had written and produced into her own books were packed away also.

Serenity had her house elves charm her electrical appliances to work with magic instead of against it. The appliances she packed consisted of a microwave, coffee maker, and a toaster. A C-D player, stereo, film recorder, camera, DVD player, HD flat screen 60 inch TV, and laptop, along with the appliances, followed after into a separate brown suitcase.

Serenity then alphabetized her 330 classic, action, romance, Disney, and anime movies, her 300 and counting CDs of classic, rock, metal, and pop music, and gaming items, controllers, headphones, into the brown suitcase with the electrical items. Her games for her PC, World of Warcraft, Diablo, and Starcraft, followed after. (I couldn't resist!)

She pulled out another suitcase, dark green in color. She began to pack away weapons that she planned to practice with everyday during her training sessions. A black wood-stained bow, black feathered, flint arrows, two silver machetes, a long and short sword, a shield, and multiple throwing knives went into it.

She readied a large cage for her eagle. Kiron was an albino eagle that Serenity bought off the Wizarding World Black Market. He had pure white feathers, black legs and beak with red pupil-less eyes. He was really sweet and trained well in delivering packages and mail. He was also good for hunting with. A large glass tank along with a heating lamp was for her familiar, Isis.

Isis was a rare snake known as the moon snake. A moon snake was said to be created by the moon's rare power. The first basilisks on Earth were to be expecting a clutch. Their smallest hatchling, the only girl altogether, was sick and was slowly dying. Her parents prayed to the night and moon for their child to live. The moon granted their wish by creating a new breed of snake.

Isis was one of the few of her kind. Serenity had found her in the forest around the castle and asked Isis to become her familiar. Isis was dark purple in color, like the sky just before the sun went down over the horizon. She had a hood like a cobra and a rattle like a desert rattlesnake. On either side on the front of Isis' hood, there were two white crescent moons that stood out on her dark purple scales. Her venom was as potent as a basilisk's while her slit eyes were a golden yellow that tended to glow in the light of the moon, though they didn't paralyze or kill anyone.

Isis was a sarcastic pain that liked to read over Serenity's shoulder while she wrote. Isis loved hunting with Serenity in the forest around the castle and enjoyed swimming in the lake outside. She was also very picky on what she ate. So only the finest, plumpest white mice were acceptable.

Serenity sat back and sighed heavily. She was all packed and ready to go. Now all she had to do…..was wait.

~XxX~

Serenity wheeled her cart into the London train station. All her luggage stacked neatly upon the silver rolling cart. Moving toward Platform 9 and 10, Serenity ignored the strange looks she got from the roaming muggles. The black hooded cloak she wore tended to attract attention.

She arrived in between the two platforms and smiled when she could sense the magic, a faint warm caress to her magical core. She gazed at the brick wall of the barrier before her then she took off. Briskly pushing her luggage forward, Serenity moved to the wall. The wall molded around her, like if she were pushing through a wall of fog that quickly reformed its shape once again. She opened her eyes to the sight of Platform 9 ¾.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Serenity looked behind her to see a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _upon it_. _

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scrapping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Serenity pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a round-faced boy who was saying,"Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh _Neville,_" she heard the old woman sigh with her enhanced hearing.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee go on."

The boy lifted the lid of the box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Serenity weaved through the crowd until she had reached the back cars of the train. The cars in the back did not hold as many than the ones in the front. The last car seemed to be empty and eerily dark on the inside. Perfect for privacy.

Serenity lifted her trunk onto the car, followed by the rest of her luggage, inside. She slipped inside the darkened hall that branched of onto multiple different compartments. Moving into the farthest compartment at the back, Serenity levitated her items into the compact inside and onto a rack above the seats. The two cages were sat on the seat beside the spot Serenity was going to sit at.

Folding her robe up and placing it beside her seat, Serenity moved to the cages. Pulling the cover off the enlarged bird cage, revealing the glowing red eyes of Kiron, she undid the lock on the cage door and held out her arm for the albino eagle to step onto. Long talons gently closed around her pale arm, careful of clawing his master, Kiron stepped out of his confinements. Serenity let him flutter up onto the opposite rack for more room.

The lid to the dark glass tank pushed up on its hinges to reveal a pair of tired golden eyes. Isis slithered out of the opening and onto the seat. She yawned tiredly showing pearly white fangs that glinted in the light.

_"Sssso… ssssleepy." _The s' in all of the Isis' speech were elongated and drawn out in her hisses. _"Sssstupid….annoyingly loud….ungratefully sssstupid humanssss." _Isis grumbled angrily.

_"Ssstop whining Isssissss." _Serenity chastised her familiar. Isis tended to complain about almost everything about humans. From humans body parts, like legs and arms, to the way humans think and talk. It is all criticized by Isis.

'Why do you humanssss have those ssskinny sssticks you call armsss and legsss sssstuck out of your body?' and 'Why mussst you humanssss think of horrible torture candiesss that bring pain to sssnakesss?' are some of the questions that the moon snake asked. Isis, in the past, ran into sour candy that burned her mouth and she refused anything that had to do with Serenity's candy addiction.

_"Well I'm sssorry that I am the nocturnal one here_." Isis hissed as a retort. Serenity smirked at her familiar. If Isis was just a pet and not having any magical bond between Serenity, the moon snake would not be able to come to Hogwarts with her human familiar. Serenity had read the lost Hogwarts Handbook. The book had not been seen in over 200 years and said book just happened to be in her parents' castle. The rules were written by the Founders themselves. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin all contributed rules that they had thought of for the school when it was first founded. Rules 23 and 24 would aid Serenity and her cause for letting Isis stay with her.

**_Rule 23_**

****_All students that attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are permitted to bring a cat an owl or a toad. However, if the student attending said school has a bonded familiar that student may bring said animal, dangerous or not, to school with them. Familiars should not be separated from their human familiars for long periods of time for both human and animal can become ill until they are close to each other again. Rule instated by: Salazar Adonis Slytherin_

**_Rule 24_**

****_Though a familiar may be dangerous, if the student has control over said animal then the creature is welcome within the walls of the school. If issues arise from the familiar attacking other students or teachers then a meeting will be placed between the student and Headmaster to speak of the issues their animal is creating. If the issues continue then an alternative motion will be put in place. The animal will be sent home and the student may visit at anytime if they start to feel ill or depressed for familiars should never be apart for long periods of time. See Rule 23 for reference. Rule instated by: Salazar Adonis Slytherin_

Serenity even brought the book along so she could prove that the rules were true to the incompetent teachers that would argue with her.

Serenity sat back in her seat, closing her eyes for a moment as the train began to move from the station. She wore black; muggle skinny jeans that hugged her slim figure were stuffed into black high heel boots that reached three-quarters of the way up her calf. The boots also hid a simple throwing knife in each that were easy to access and hide. A dark green belt held multiple potions phials all the way around the dark leather. Two long daggers sat on each hip, both identical silver blades and black cloth wrapped hilts. Her favorite high collared, black button up, long sleeve shirt covered her arms and throwing knives that were hidden there.

Her mother's circlet sat on her head, little hanging emeralds resting against her forehead. The back of her ebony black hair was braided down to her waist. Colored glass beads, in the colors of white, green, clear and silver, were weaved into the braid. Two smaller braids running from either side of her head held back the loose hair from her pale face, also dressed with beads. Black eyeliner and light green eye shadow highlighted her jade eyes while large silver hoops hung from her pierced ears. A chocker necklace was tight around Serenity's slim neck that let a polished emerald stone sway with the movements of the train.

Serenity opened her emerald eyes to look out the compartment window at the scenery now flying by. Grabbing her black leather rucksack, the girl pulled out a muggle written book called, _The Enchanting Prelude to: The Lord of the Rings; The Hobbit, __by J.R.R. Tolkien_. She flipped open to the page she left off and began to read:

_Chapter VI_

_Out Of The Frying-Pan Into The Fire_

_Bilbo had escaped the goblins, but he did not….._

(An: I know real book. I then cite Tolkien's work and say that I LOVE your books! There will also be other real life books references and if they did not fit the time period that this story takes place in then I'm sorry!)

~XxX~

Time seemed to pass quickly for Serenity and her animals. No one came to disturb them and the compartment lapsed into a peaceful silence while Serenity read and Isis snoozed, along with Kiron. Soon they would be arriving at Hogwarts.

Serenity looked up from her almost finished novel and cast a quick tempest with her custom-made wand to see the time. Only ten minutes until arrival.

She stood to pull on her black Hogwarts robes over her outfit. Isis stirred slightly, but didn't wake fully, falling back asleep a minute later murmuring, _"Run little white moussseysss. Isssisss won't let yousss get away." _

Serenity snorted quietly in amusement. Kiron, knowing he had to return to his cage, ruffled his pure white feathers, standing tall. Once Serenity placed him in his cage and placed the cover back over, she gently picked up Isis and wrapped her sleek form around her shoulders. While adjusting her cloak so that no one could really notice Isis, Serenity heard a voice echo through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

The train soon slowed down and then finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the doors of the other cars, though Serenity had no trouble for she was the only one on her car, and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students.

The giant of a man towered over the all of them. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could just make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The man, Serenity recognized as Hagrid, because she had seen him in Diagon before, led them down a narrow path through a thick clump of trees.

There was a loud, "Ooooooh!" once Hogwarts came into view. Besides Serenity that is. She studied Hogwarts with half lidded eyes as she walked gracefully down the dirt path.

Across a dark, black lake a mountain stood and perched atop it was HogwartsSchool. The PotterCastle could not compare to Hogwarts, there was a vast amount of turrets and towers that stood out in the inky black sky. The lit windows glinted of the top of the lake's surface, making the dark waters sparkle.

Loading into a fleet of boats that were to make their way across the lake, Serenity managed to grab an empty boat before they set off across the BlackLake, as Serenity knew it as.

As they were crossing, Serenity noticed a movement upon the dark water's surface beside her silently moving boat. Leaning slightly to peer over the edge of the little wooden boat, she could make out the large outline of a creature. The surface of the water broke a moment later to reveal a large golden eye the size of beach ball. The eye gazed curiously at her in return, blinking slowly. A reddish orange tentacle, with large suckers ranging in different sizes, slithered up the side of her boat. The slimy skin brushed against her delicate hand gently.

Serenity smiled softly and stroked the moist skin of the giant squid's tentacle as the appendage curled up around her arm. The squid drifted beside her boat until they neared a small opening in the side of the mountain, veiled in ivy. The tentacle slowly, reluctantly, retracted into the water. The squid blinked at Serenity one more time before slowly sinking back into the BlackLake.

Serenity twisted her body around in the boat to look back over the waters. She raised her hand and waved to the surface. Before she disappeared behind the curtain of ivy, Serenity saw a tentacle stretch out of the water and wave back.

Serenity smiled softly as she stepped out onto the rocky shore inside a large hollowed cave. Some people think the giant squid that inhabited the BlackLake would eat you if you got to close was actually a big softy. The squid even tended to help young first years that fell into the waters when they first come to Hogwarts. Why some people feared the poor creature that was just curious and happy to help, was beyond Serenity's thinking.

She moved up the path inside the cavern with the other first years. They all moved out of an opening that led out onto the smooth, damp grass in the castle's shadow.

They walked right up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid then, after asking the pudgy boy who kept losing his toad if he still had his pet, raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times.


	3. Shocks and Slytherins

**Chapter 3 **

**Shocks and Slytherins**

Serenity gazed intently out over the Great Hall. The large room was lit with thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were seated. Professor McGonagall, a stern looking witch with her black pulled back into a tight bun, wearing emerald green robes, led the first years off to the right side of the Hall so everybody, teachers included, could get a good look at the new students. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, were the silvery forms of the misty ghosts.

Serenity looked upwards to the enchanted ceiling. The ceiling was like a velvety black canvas dotted with stars. It was said to be enchanted to show the sky outside. It was hard to believe that there was a ceiling behind it and the Great Hall simply just didn't open into the Heavens.

Serenity moved to the back of the first years and leaned casually against the wall. Pulling out her camera from the pocket of her robes, she snapped a picture silently of the ceiling. No flash to draw attention. She slipped the leather neck strap of the camera around her head and let it dangle down onto her chest. She had grabbed the camera to snap some pictures for later to add to her parents' scrapbook that she discovered. Plus cameras can capture good blackmail material.

Then Serenity closed her eyes and listened to the Sorting Hat's song that was the introduction to the houses each year. Soon the first child was called:

"Abbot, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called out. The pudgy, blond girl with pig tails walked forward from the left, so everyone could get a good look at her as she walked, and sat down on the rickety stool. The Hat twitched after touching her head and soon shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with flaming red hair, both very arrogant looking and really, personally on Serenity's part, annoying were both sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter-Black, Serenity!"

Whispers and mutters sounded throughout the large room.  
"Did she say Serenity Potter?"

"The Serenity Potter?"

"The Savior?"

"What does it mean with the Black?"

Serenity straightened to her full height of 5'2 and placed an emotionless mask upon her delicate face. Her eyes shone with an untold power as she stepped from the shadows. People whispered and stared at Serenity in awe, even some of the teachers, as she walked gracefully towards the stool. Ignoring the people craning their necks to get a look at her, she sat down, hands clasped in her lap and knees crossed over each other.

Serenity closed her eyes as brim of the ratty old Hat came down over her them. She silently waited for the Hat to speak.

'Remarkable, truly, remarkable.' The Hat murmured within her mind. 'A shadow and earth elemental along with being a parseltongue… You are truly strange Miss Potter.' The Hat paused for a moment. 'You are brave, yes, but you do not pride yourself in bravery, like a Gryffindor. You are loyal to your own people, so not Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would work well for your intelligence exceeds me. But I think the house of snakes would suit you more. You are loyal like Slytherins, cunning like Slytherins, and intelligent as the Slytherins.' The Hat seemed to smile within her mind. 'Of course, this will shock many people you do know?' Serenity lips that were visible for the Hall to see twitched upwards into a smirk.

'I know.' Serenity thought back to the old artifact.

'Well then, you will do well in,' "SLYTHERIN!" The last part was yelled out to the Hall.

Serenity calmly removed the Hat to see an entirely shocked Hall. Gaping maws and wide eyes might her eyes. Turning to the teachers table she saw the teachers were also in the same state. A short half-goblin teacher had fallen out of his chair, McGonagall had dropped the list of first years, a black haired man with sallow skin, a hooked nose and long black hair looked as if he were having a heart attack, the Headmaster, an elderly man that wore half-moon glasses, had a long white beard, mustache and hair, along with a crooked nose, looked worse for ware. In fact he was furious. If one were to look close enough they would see the rage boiling behind the normally twinkling sky blue eyes.

A man wearing a purple turban, Serenity noted, was staring at her with surprise. She noticed how his blue eyes held flecks of crimson red, like droplets of blood. Something was different about the man. Serenity could see a person's magical core and this man's was an oddity. His core was the normal size and power level for an average wizard, however, black webbing stretched and wrapped around his core. Sucking the life energy from the young man's body.

''Truly strange.' Serenity mused, eyes narrowing slightly as the red-blue eyes found their ways to her. 'I will have to research this.' She turned her gaze away putting the man in the back of her mind.

Standing elegantly, placing the Hat back on the stool, she stood tall. She moved her hand and toyed with the buttons on the camera and secretly snapped a picture of the teachers. Blackmail is a very useful thing. Turning back to the students Serenity spoke, also capturing the students' expressions for later amusement, in the musical voice she was known for:

"Just because I was sorted into the Slytherin House does not mean I am evil. Just because that specific House had some bad wizards and witches come out of it does not make the students placed there anymore evil." She gazed around the Hall until she stopped at the shocked green and silver clad table and continued. "I know very well there are just as many evil people produced from all the Houses, yet everyone considers the Slytherins Dark." Serenity paused. "Just because they are cunning or intelligent doesn't mean they are evil." She smirked, moving over to her House table. "Like the muggles say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'."

Serenity sat down, ignoring the complete silence around her, across from her sat a pale, blond boy with a pointed face. A few moments passed in total silence before two people started to chant, "We got Potter! We got Potter!", both identical girls, twins no doubt, with dirty blond hair and sea foam colored eyes jumped up and down near the end of the table. They squealed and cheered, running over and grabbing onto Serenity's hands, shaking them vigorously. The other Houses, including her own, just stared, still in shock.

(AN: You can guess who these twins are going to go out with in the future. Hint. Hint. Nudge. Nudge. *cough*WeasleyTwins*cough*)

When the two Slytherins calmed down, Professor McGonagall, after pulling herself together and picking up the scroll of students' names she dropped, finally started to call the rest of the first years to be sorted in a shaky voice.

Once the other first years were placed at their respective tables, Headmaster Dumbledore stood to gain the attention of the Hall.

"Welcome!" he said in his grandfatherly façade. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down while students clapped and cheered. Serenity snorted with a smirk.

"Insane." She murmured before turning to start on the grand feast that magically appeared before her.

The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. There were all her favorites, besides her junk food and candy obsession: roast beef, chicken legs, pork and lamb chops, steaks, mashed potatoes, fried fish, corn on the cob, peas, sautéed mushrooms, pickled beets, fruit salad, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, rolls and biscuits, and to Serenity's fortunate luck, a large plate of French fries.

Picking out a medium rare steak, ladling some sautéed mushrooms onto the top with a side of fries, drizzled with ketchup, a helping of fruit salad, and a delicious roll, fresh from baking, Serenity began to eat with perfect pureblood manners. She placed a napkin across her lap and ate elegantly, unlike the Gryffindors that dug in with gusto.

Taking a sip from her goblet, Serenity smirked when she recognized the taste of Pepsi. Fabella, her main house elf that ran everything at the castle, must have had something to do with that little surprise.

Serenity ignored the gossip and looks that were being shot her way. Even her own House was looking at her strangely. Finally the blond boy across from her, also known as Malfoy, sneered and spoke the question everybody was dying to ask:

"Sooo," the blond boy drawled mockingly. "Why did the Golden girl get placed in the House of Snakes? Your parents would be disgraced Potter." The boy sneered. The surrounding students that heard went silent, turning to hear Serenity's answer. She smirked.

"It is not why I was placed here. It is what I have that places me hear." Serenity's musical voice drifted over them, capturing their full attention. She leaned forward across the table to the young Malfoy, emerald green eyes moving over all that were listening. "I have more cunning and intelligence then the House of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have put together. I am brave, yes, but my bravery and loyalty are of an entirely different motive. While Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs use their traits to gain friends and attention, I use them to gain allies and weaponry. Much  
like a Ravenclaw, I use my intelligence to exceed in school and use it to gain knowledge from….less then intelligent beings." Serenity paused. "My mother, also known to you purebloods as a Mudblood, was a friend of a Slytherin. She and he, who shall remain unnamed at the moment, were in the best of relationships. Stuck together for the longest time." Her gaze flicked up to the Head Table, too fast to be noticed, to the black haired teacher she had seen before. Uncle Sev as she remembered him from when he used to babysit her.

Returning back to her original goal Serenity smirked coldly; leaning forward some more to the point that Malfoy and a few others across from her leaned away and continued. "I am not someone you want as an enemy Malfoy. If there were anything you would want me as, it is an ally, or as the Gryffindors eloquently call it, a friend." She leaned back and tapered her fingers under her pointed chin, elbows resting elegantly on the tabletop, smirk still in place.

The people around the two were absolutely silent, beside the noise coming from farther done the table from the ones who didn't notice the conversation and the other House tables. No one every threatened a Malfoy if they knew what was good for them.

Malfoy opened his mouth to snarl out a witty reply about not needing her as an ally before he gazed into her half-lidded eyes. Her green eyes had darkened from their normal emerald to a cold evergreen. They sparkled with power and knowledge beyond his own. A cold, cruel smile spread across her pale pink lips as Serenity watched Malfoy swallow thickly, a slight nervous look in his grey eyes.

"I-I…" Malfoy swallowed again, fixing his white collar shirt so it wouldn't stick to his neck. "I….a-apologize….for my….mis-misjudgment of you." Malfoy shifted under Serenity's gaze. "It is a….pl-pleasure to have you, Pot-Pot-Potter, as an al-ally." Malfoy shivered. Serenity's eyes had darkened to an almost black when he had started speaking. Now her eyes had returned to their normal emerald.

"Thank Malfoy." Serenity replied with a cheery, white teethed grin. "I appreciate the apology, though I'd work on the stutter." Serenity said amusement thick in her voice. "It doesn't suit you."

Malfoy swallowed again, to wary of her to reply. The surrounding students swallowed as well. No one that they knew threatened a Malfoy and got away with it. And even for the spoiled Malfoy heir to back down from her challenge was a shock to many. They now knew to stay out of Serenity Potter's way.

~XxX~

Dinner passed in relative peace. No others approached Serenity and no one of Slytherin accused her of being in the House of Snakes. Soon, dinner was concluded and the sixth year Slytherin perfects led the first years to the Slytherin Common Room and Dorms.

The portrait that entered into the Common room held a man with pure white hair that reached the man's hips. His dark navy blue eyes gazed out of his portrait while a long black snake curled around his dark robes. Salazar Adonis Slytherin. Serenity would have to speak to him later.

"The password is 'bezoar'." The one perfect stated. "Due well to remember it." As the password was said the painting swung out from the wall as if it were on hinges. The arched door led into a room decorated in greens and silvers. Dark tables sat around the large room for doing homework and researching. Dark green couches sat around a stone fireplace that was already lit. Candles hung on the walls, casting shadows in the dark.

The perfects led the first years to the couches in front while the older years seated themselves at the many tables. After a moment of waiting the Common Room entrance opened and allowed the Slytherin Head of House to enter. He glided easily over to stand on front of the first years, black robes billowing behind him.  
Serenity sat by herself in on of the single armchairs near the fireplace, eyes closed as Uncle Severus went on about rules, expectations, and how to avoid the other Houses until his eyes landed on Serenity.

"Ah. Yes Potter." Her eyes snapped open to meet her uncle's dark brown eyes. He sneered. "Yes our new… celebrity. It astounds me how one of your… background can be sorted into my house." Some of the other Slytherins snickered at Serenity.

She didn't retort or even flinch, just stared back into his eyes. She would inform him later on that she remembered him during the time she was with her parents. Serenity liked playing people and she already knew it was paining her uncle to do this to her. But, that is how Serenity played her games.

She merely cocked an amused eyebrow and closed her eyes again, relaxing, as if deeming the man not good enough for an answer. Serenity knew it was cruel….but she was a Slytherin after all. What was a snake that didn't know how to play with their prey?

~XxX~

After Professor Snape, Serenity needed to get used to calling him that in her own mind, dismissed them all to their own personal private dorms. Since Slytherins liked their privacy, the dorms for the Slytherins were all made to be private and secluded from all the others. The dungeons were useful for that.

Serenity found a room deeper into the dungeons depths that no one seemed to occupy. She gazed at the plain wooden door.

Twisting the silver knob, Serenity stepped into the bare room. The only furniture occupying the medium sized area was a four poster bed and a nightstand. Too tired to care about unpacking the luggage now seated at the end of her bed, Serenity flopped down onto the covers. Isis slipped out from around her familiar's shoulders and slithered down to the end of the bed. Slipping off her boots and letting them thud to the ground beside the bed, she fell into a deep sleep.

~XxX~

Serenity woke early that morning, around 5:30 a.m. She always woke up in the early morning. An inner clock was what the muggles called it.

She let her eyes flutter open to stare up at a black canopy. A small frown pulled at her lips as she sat up. Dark evergreen walls met her eyes. Across from the black dressed bed, a dark mahogany dresser with mirrors nailed to the door stood against the wall. Her trunk sat at the foot of the bed while her suitcases were pushed underneath. Two nightstands sat on either side of the head of the bed. Isis' tank sat on the right nightstand while a perch for Kiron sat on the other.

Serenity pushed her legs to the side of the king sized bed and slide off onto a shaggy green rug. Moving across the dark hard wood floors, Serenity pulled open the door on the right side of the room that led into a spacish bathroom decorated in blacks and whites. The counter tops and tiled floor were a deep black while the tub, shower, and walls a creamy white. All her toiletries were organized and placed in the white and black trimmed cabinets on the sides of the mirror suspended over the sink.

Serenity moved from the bathroom door and moved to the double doors on the opposite side of the room. Once she came near they swung open to reveal a large room. Across from her a fireplace was light in front of a black couch. Her TV and DVD player rested on the mantle while all her movies were organized onto the book shelf on the right side of the fireplace. Her CDs and stereo sat on the other bookshelf on the other side. Books filled all of the shelves along the wall. The coffee table in front of the couch had her black bag packed and ready to go for the day. A desk rested against the wall with her laptop all set up along with a pencil and penholder beside a silver lamp.

Looking over to the open door frame on the opposite side of the room led into an open kitchen decorated in dark blues and blacks. The granite counters and cabinets all a deep black while the walls a deep sea blue. A circular table with four chairs sat to one side of the room while a bar moved out of the wall to middle of the room. Silver barstools stuck out of the ground on the opposite side facing the kitchen.

Frowning Serenity moved back to the living room. Looking over to the bedroom door she saw a note pinned to the dark wood. Pulling the parchment of the door she read:

_Serenity,_

_ I took it upon myself to decorate your rooms. I based everything off your personality and I think I did a wonderful job. I will be seeing you around young prodigy. I hope you have a good school year within my walls._

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Serenity smirked. Earlier, when she first arrived, she had sensed a difference in the castle. Something off. Now she knew what. The magic used by the founders to create Hogwarts had molded into the very stone used to make it. The castle was given a conscience. A mind of its own.

Silently thanking the elderly presence, Serenity moved to her new bathroom, planning on getting ready for the day.

~XxX~

An hour later, Serenity could be seen making her way down to breakfast. It was quite early to be going down to breakfast. Classes didn't start until eight o'clock and yet it was only six thirty.

Serenity was currently reading the first book to the J.R.R. Tolkien series, _"The Lord of the Rings"_. She had finished the prelude to the first book after her shower earlier. She was wearing a black ruffle skirt that reached the middle of her thigh and a long sleeve, black, button up vest with a white collared shirt underneath. The buttons of the vest were open at the top let a green ascot be seen tucked into her shirt. Black stockings went over her smooth legs and on her feet rested black clogs.

Her hair was straightened and flowed down her back to her waist while black bangs rested across her forehead. She wasn't going to wear the circlet everyday, only for important occasions, like for a ball or party. Silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears while black eyeliner and green eye shadow highlighted her eyes, lips moist with light pink gloss. (AN: Serenity will wear this outfit each day underneath her Hogwarts robes that she puts on after she eats breakfast.)

Her robes were packed away in her rucksack that was pulled over head and resting on left shoulder while the bag rested on her right hip. She would put on the robes after she ate. No point in getting them dirty.

Serenity walked through the open doors of the Great Hall, not even looking up from her book to the teachers that occupied the Head table as they all went silent. No sooner had she made it halfway down the isle to her seat at the Slytherin table, a loud screech broke through the quiet air. Kiron dived down straight at Serenity and landed on her right shoulder, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ clasped in his talons.

She closed her book with a snap and smirked at the eagle as it bobbed its head up and down, looking for a reward for delivering successfully. When she arrived at her seat, with a loud POP, her breakfast appeared on the Slytherin Table.

French toast topped with strawberries and covered in powdered sugar. Sided with sunny side up eggs, three strips of bacon, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and Fabella's specially made maple syrup. Fabella always made her breakfast and it seemed this was never going to change.

Serenity seated herself at her table as Kiron hopped off her shoulder and dropped the paper beside Serenity's plate then turned an expecting gaze to her. She sighed and silently asked Fabella to send a treat for the young raptor. A large silver dinner plate appeared with a large, juicy tuna, head and all, resting on top. The bird cooed happily and rubbed his head against her hand before diving in. He used his talons to keep leverage while he used his beak to rip off strips of flesh and poke out the eyes. Serenity rolled her eyes and started in on her own breakfast, ignoring the looks she was getting from the Head table.

"Miss Potter?" A voice interrupted Serenity's eating. She looked up to gaze into the blue eyes of the Headmaster. His features were hard and annoyed; however, he didn't seem so menacing in his bright orange robes. "That is an illegal animal and you are not permitted to have it in this school!" The Headmaster exclaimed.

"I rescued him if you must know." Serenity replied, stoking the eating raptor's head absentmindedly. "If I had not bought him from a dealer he would have died. The poor thing was neglected by that man." Serenity faked a mask of sympathy directed towards the bird. Of course that was a lie. Kiron was well taken care of before she had bought him from his vampire owner down in Knockturn Alley. Of course, the teachers didn't need to know that.

The Headmaster's eyes narrowed. He sat down in his seat, not willing to argue with the girl. He couldn't just resort her- Wait that is exactly what he will do! Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly. He could just resort her.

Dumbledore ordered Fawkes, who was perched on the back of the Headmaster's chair, to go get the Sorting Hat so he could resort Miss Potter. The phoenix disappeared in a flash of flames to only return a second later with the Hat clutched in his talons. Taking the Hat in hand the Headmaster called out to Serenity:

"Miss Potter?" He asked, a concerned grandfatherly façade set in place. "Are you sure that you want to be in the same house as Voldemort? (Most of the teachers flinched at the name.) I don't think it would be safe for you to be in the Slytherin House. So may I resort you?" Some of the teachers looked shocked. He could do that! He could just resort a student like that?

Serenity raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster and then turned to the Sorting Hat. The Hat did not look happy as far as the Hat's facial expressions could go. The rip in the brim that was classified as a mouth was scrunched up in anger. The creases in the fabric on the pointed part of the Hat that acted as eyes were narrowed.

"The only place Miss Potter will be resorted is Ravenclaw." The Hat seemed to sneer. "She is exceedingly intelligent. She thinks before she acts and is far too cunning for Gryffindor House. She is loyal to her own people. So not Hufflepuff. I only ruled out Ravenclaw because it doesn't fit her personality." The Hat ruffled its brim in annoyance. "I will not resort her because she belongs in the Slytherin House and that is my final say in the matter." The Hat then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

While the Headmaster was fuming to the point that it seemed like at any moment smoke would come billowing out of his ears, Serenity went back to her breakfast with a smirk plastered to her lips.

(AN: Serenity...Such a smug little brat.)


End file.
